


Insertion Gone Wrong

by cosmicdestroyer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bred, Creampie, Cumdump, Cumdumpster, Erotica, F/M, Forced, Forced Breeding, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, cumslut, every hole filled, filled with cum, ruined pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicdestroyer/pseuds/cosmicdestroyer
Summary: Katie is a part of a spec - ops team charged with assasinating the Vizier, a global terrorist. What she doesn't know is that he's expecting the assasination, and has a memorable way of making sure that nobody dares attempt it again...By having his entire army fuck Katie, and turn her into a cumdump.
Relationships: Katie/everyone, Katie/everyone who wants to fuck her
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Insertion Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags.

Katie’s tight combat suit hugged her body perhaps a little too tightly. Yet, she knew that, as a trained combat trooper, it would make no difference on her overall abilities. Setting her electro - carbine to the required setting (8 mm highly penetrative rounds), which would be required in order to penetrate the highly armoured troops guarding the Vizier.

She made her way over to the planning table, a semi - holographic design. Jordan was trying to set his boots to a higher speed, but they appeared to be glitching. 

“Forget it, Jordan. Team, gather ‘roun.”

Katie, Jordan, Jacob, a man who had only given his name as “Nis”, Valar, and their team captain, Amir, clustered around the holographic table.

Amir placed his hands on the display, twisting it so that it revealed a building that appeared to be one building of several, likely in a compound. 

“Building thirty - two A. That’s where the Vizier is hiding, with his ass bust out. Our mission is to take him out, so that his forces don’t get to launch a finale kamikaze.” Amir stopped talking when Nis grunted, his massive form taking over nearly a third of the display. “If he’s sittin’ there with his ‘‘ass bust out” - He made finger quotations in the air - “Why are we losin’ the war?”

Amir paused. “We are not losing the war. We are merely going to assassinate the Vizier, so that the war ends without loss of any more lives.”

Nis did not appear convinced, but relented nevertheless. 

“Any more questions? No? Alright, then. Nis is going to draw out the enemy fire from here.” Amir gestured to a thick grove of trees. “Company VI and IV will aid you in this. Your goal is to distract their heavy - hitters from the rear entrance, where Katie - ” He pointed at Katie, who was adjusting her hair “Will lead the main assasination, entering through this window here, and proceeding to here.” The sections Amir spoke about highlighted themselves on the map.

“J and J,” said Amir, referring to Jordan and Jacob, “You two will be with Katie when she does the actual assasination, as will Valar. We don’t actually know much about the interior of the building, so you guys may need to improvise, depending on how much they’ve changed the blueprints. I’ll be managing the technology, back here.” Amir pointed at a location that was off of the map. “So you won’t have to worry about jammers or anything, but neither will you be able to expect me to bust in and save your asses if things go sideways. Do you understand?”

Katie nodded. J and J nodded. Nis grunted. Valar said, “Yes sir.”

“Good. Five minutes to pack your stuff, then get into the hovercraft.”

Katie was already ready, so she merely waited for Amir to pack his four laptops, coms jammer, and a myriad of other devices that she had no clue as to the purpose of into his pack.

The DC - 100, or, as it was more affectionately called, the vomit rocket, was an aircraft that could hover. The reason why it earned the name “Vomit Rocket” was because the transitions from when it was hovering to when it was flying were never, ever uneventful, and neither were they when transitioning from flying to hovering. Yet, the aircraft was capable of supersonic flight, and could be brought from supersonic speeds to a hover in mere seconds, which was why it was ideal for such insertions where enemies did not need to know about their presence until they were practically over them.

Right now, it hovered over the roof of the compound, and, as they approached, a rope ladder exited the plane. Amir went up first. Then went Katie, who found, once again, that her combat suit was hugging her curves a little bit too tightly. Next went Nis, then Valar, and the J and J.

The DC - 100 sped up almost immediately once they were all inside, proving, once again, why it earned it’s name. Yet, somehow, Katie managed to hold the bile in her throat.

“T minus two minutes until I drop. T minus two minutes and twelve seconds until you drop.” Said Amir after an indeterminate amount of time, his massive backpack filled with what he would need.

One minute later, the hatch opened. Katie’s combat earplugs automatically sealed themselves, as the aircraft violently depressurized. The pressure outside and inside became similar soon enough, though. 

“IT, out. Let’s get this bastard.”

Amir leapt backwards out of the aircraft. The rest of them adjusted the straps on their packs, and went towards the hatch. 

Amir’s voice came over the open channel after he landed. “IT insertion complete, I’m gonna set up my gear now. Nis, jump on my mark.”

Nis hung outside of the hatch, his hair blowing wildly. Below them, the cityscape flew by at dizzying speed. Somewhere in that cityscape were two assault companies, meant to be their cover.

“MARK!” Nis let go of the hatch, and fell.

“The rest of you, get ready for my mark.” Nis’ parachute opened up, somewhere in the distance. Katie couldn’t see it because of the wind whipping past her face.

“MARK!!” With an awful numbness in her body, Katie let go of the hatch, allowing gravity and the wind to pull her out of the plane. The parachute automatically triggered as soon as she reached the expected altitude, and behind her, she knew that the others’ parachutes must’ve triggered also.

Katie touched down in the rear of the compound, well hidden from view. J and J landed after her, and Valar landed last. 

“Let’s go.”

Katie immediately looked around her surroundings. The lights in the Compound were all on, and the streetlights seemed to be glowing brighter than normal.

“Something’s wrong.” Said Katie, clutching her electro carbine tightly.

“Let’s form up, then.” Nis went up behind Katie, trailing a few feet behind. J and J came forwards as well, and - 

Katie was only able to hear a clink sound, and she knew no more.

Flashes. Explosions. She heard Nis scream from the other side of the compound as he was ambushed. The two companies of soldiers, trying their hardest to hold off against the attack, yet failing.

Katie woke up in a sterile, white room. People were crowded around her, people she hadn’t seen before. 

“She’s up.”

“Still quite pretty, eh? I wanna mount her first.”

“You’ll get your chance, John. We all will.”

Katie squinted, trying to see properly. “Hello? Where am I? Where is my squad?”

“Dead.” She couldn’t see who’d said that. Katie tried to move, but found that she was bound to some sort of a pillory.

“What? Who are you? Why am I tied up?”

Katie felt a hand on her inner thighs, and realized, with a start, that she had been stripped. A note of panic enterred her voice, as did a blush on her cheeks. “Wha - What is this? Why don’t I have any clothes on?”

Someone came forwards, and caressed Katie’s right breast lovingly, before pinching her nub, hard. “Yaaargh! Wha - Why are you doing this to me? Where is the rest of my team? Who are you?”

“All of your teammates died either during the fight, or after it, when we tortured them to death. But you… You are too pretty for that. No, we’re going to torture you the other way.” Katie squirmed, as the man touching her thighs moved on to her slit, touching her untouched pussy.

Another man began groping her left breast as well, alternating between groping and pinching.

“A virgin, eh? I told The Vizier he was missing out… But apparently he wanted you all to ourselves. How noble of him. Don’t worry. You’ll only take around a hundred or so cocks… per night.”

Tears appeared on Katie’s pretty little face. “No! No! You - you can’t do this!”

“Who’s going to stop us? You?”

The man began to fumble with his pants, pulling out his nine incher. Katie gasped, she had never seen anything like his cock. “Get her into position!” 

The pillory changed it’s position, so that Katie lay on her back, with her mouth upside down, ready to be used at the same time as both her ass and her pussy.

The man then gently prodded her mouth with his cock. “If you bite, I’ll bite off your nipples. Both of them.” Katie was unsure of whether or not she actually wanted to bite, which the man used to his advantage, pushing himself into her mouth with a single thrust.

Katie’s gasp died out in her throat as the man pushed himself deeper into her throat then she had thought possible. “Ahhh.” The man moaned as he buried himself balls - deep into her mouth. Katie let go of her gag reflex, ever as her face went red from lack of oxygen. He pulled out of her completely, allowing Katie a moment’s respite, and letting her take in a massive breath of air - 

Again, the man shoved himself balls deep into her mouth. Once again, Katie let go of her gag reflex, and took his cock as deep as she possibly could - and then deeper. Her mouth was stretched way too much for her to bite, which was likely the point. He began to thrust, back and forth, back and forth.

Katie’s mouth was hurting, and she could only breathe when his cock wasn’t fully inside of her, and he was too big, he was too big, he was too - 

He came.

A white, goey, hot liquid spilled out of her throat and mouth, which had been completely filled with that liquid. Katie gasped, clawing for air.

Someone was pushing the tip of their cock against her virgin pussy. “No, no, please, no, please - ” 

The man at her entrance pushed, and Katie screamed, for it hurt, she had never taken anything down there - “Aaaargh - stop - No, stop!” The man using her pussy pushed himself as far as he could go, burying himself almost completely within her. Then, he began to thrust.

Katie’s mouth was left open by the force with which the man pushed, and another man took advantage of this, and pushed their cock into her mouth. Being used from two sides, Katie just tried to shrink in upon herself, trying to pretend like this wasn’t happening…

The man raping her pussy moaned. “Oh my god, this slut is so tight… I’m gonna cum.” Katie tried to tell him not to, but he just moaned again, and she felt spurts of liquid inside of her, and knew that the cum was dripping out of her hole. 

“Oh, man, you really creamed the slut, didn’t you?”

“Damn, that’s a lot of cum.”

The person raping her mouth also finished up, replenishing her already plentiful supply of cum.

“Huh, I think I’ll rape her ass this time.” 

Katie gasped, trying to speak, but the cum was constricting her throat, and she couldn’t form a coherent sentence. She felt a massive, bulging cock press against her butthole, and then, it began pushing inside.

Katie screamed.

She kept screaming, as the man kept pushing farther and farther, deeper and deeper - 

“Stop, please, stop, please - ”

Someone pressed their cock into her mouth, preventing her from speaking, as Katie was now being fucked from both ends, very painfully.

After a few minutes, they finished up, dousing her in cum once more…. And then, another two men came up, and began to fuck her from both ends. Katie just lay there, moaning every few seconds, reciting to herself the mission parameters, which she’d memorized, anything, anything, just as long as her mind wasn’t broken….

They could have her body, but not her mind. Never her mind.

One way or another, Katie was brought to orgasm by the sensation of being fucked like this, and she hated it, she hated her body’s weakness she hated it - 

“Damn, even the slut’s cumming now. She must really like it! Well, let’s take it up a notch, shall we?”

The two men using her finished up, leaving Katie covered in white, gooey cum. It covered up her pretty face, as well as drenched her pussy, which still throbbed from its rough treatment as it dripped cum.

The pillory was turned so that Katie was sideways, allowing all three of her holes to be used at the same time.

And use them at the same time, they did.

Katie found a dick pressed into her pussy, then her mouth, and, finally, her ass. They thrusted in tandem, in, out, in, out, in, out. After what seemed like ages of this, they finally came, and Katie was relieved.

Not for long, though.

Cocks filled up every hole Katie had, pumping and thrusting, wrecking her ruined body and taking advantage of her deteriorating mental state. Katie herself seemed to start to enjoy things, she thrusted back when fucked, becoming a more active partner.

Again, and again, and again, and again, she was fucked and used, like a cumdump.

After hours of being fucked, Katie was a sight to see. The entire area around her thighs was coated in a layer of white cum, and her cunt itself dripped more out of it. Her butthole was widened enough that none of the cum inside of it stayed, rather, it dripped out immediately. Her breasts were covered with a good inch of cum, and her nipples were red raw from being played with. Her pretty face was unrecognizable, it had so much cum on it, and her blonde hair had streaks of jizz on it.

Underneath the pillory, a literal puddle of cum had formed from how many cocks had serviced her holes. 

“What is your name?” Asked someone.

“Cumdump. My name is cumdump.”

“Good. Then prepare yourself for more cum.” The door to the massive room opened, and entered a constant stream of men, hundreds of them.

Katie licked her lips with anticipation, spreading her legs wide.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave reviews on how I can improve my writing.


End file.
